Control Freak
by Whispering Hope
Summary: Oneshot songfic, based on the song Control Freak. Yuugi is dueling Jounouchi, but Atemu tries to tell Yuugi what to play. Slight fluff, if you want to see it that way. Please read and review!


** Control Freak**

**Author:** Whispering Hope  
**Note:** One-shot. I was trying to write a songfic, not having tried before, and here you go. This is, however, my third Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot, which I conclude I'm actually much better at, and I hope you all enjoy this.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own "Control Freak", the song used in the below story, which is owned by Stereomud, and it is a song I came across by accident.

::…:: - Atemu to Yuugi  
:...: - Yuugi to Atemu

---

::What the hell do you think you're doing?::

_Something I need you won't let me have  
Don't shut me out you don't know me yet_

Yuugi blinked nervously as he was about to place Curse Of Dragon down onto the field, and cringed at the tone that Atemu was using at him. :I'm playing this card down -:

_Are you finding it hard to keep the peace between us?  
Now is there something that you want to say to me?  
_  
::You're going to lose that way, you idiot! How many times have I told you? The Dark Magician is more loyal than the Curse Of Dragon!:: Yuugi suddenly feltl the little dragon's spirit growling angrily inside the Shadow Realm, the anger pulled into the card by his own Shadow powers. ::Remember, the Dragons Clan are more loyal to the Mages -:: Yuugi tuned out of whatever his other self was trying to tell him and felt the anger of the dragon arising.

_You don't listen  
You don't understand  
Realize you know  
Everything but you don't_

_Sssh, he doesn't mean it,_ he assured the dragon, _he's just worried he would lose to Seto, you see. Pride matters a lot to him, especially after what's been through._ The dragon's anger lessened slightly, but it was still there, and Yuugi snapped his attention back to Atemu as he concluded his lecture.

Everytime that you don't listen  
How does it feel to be right all the time?

::- play the Black Magician now.::

:But, other me, I have a plan! I'm going with my plan. It'll work better -: Saying that, Yuugi blocked off Atemu's screams and shouts, as he played down Curse of Dragon, along with a face-down card which Jounouchi, the person he had been dueling all along, eyed warily.

"Eh, Yuugi, you just made a mistake! Red Eyes Black Dragon smash Curse Of Dragon!" Jounouchi shouted out with glee, knowing this attack would wipe out every of Yuugi's lifepoints, and he would finally win Yuugi in a fair match.

::I TOLD YOU!::

:Heh, other me.: Yuugi grinned and flipped the face-down card, revealing Magical Cylinder. "Jounouchi, your life-points go down to zero!"  
_  
How does it feel now you can't control me?  
__  
You never let me finish what I'm saying  
And you can't handle it when I'm right._

:See, other me? I won,: Yuugi told Atemu, but received no reply and he frowned. Strange, his other self had never missed a chance to console Jounouchi after he lost a battle before.

_Don't know when all is over you will even hear me out  
There's always something that you have to say to me._

:Other me?: Yuugi ignored everybody else's mocking of Jounouchi and probed his own mind, soul room, but there was no sign of Atemu. :OTHER ME?: Closing his eyes, Yuugi immediately went to his soul corridor, and he saw that his room was just the same... while Atemu's soul room was closed. "Other me?"  
_  
You don't listen  
You don't understand_

There was silence.

_Realize you know  
Everything but you don't  
_  
"You would have won faster if you played Dark Magician, you know," came the familiar voice. "A fast battle is sometimes better. What if he had gotten Jinzo? You would have lost all your life-points. You would have lost the duel!" The door was opening and Atemu stood at the door, blocking the entrance into the magnificent room that looked like his own palace, in place of the maze that stood once.

_Every time that you don't listen  
How does it feel to be right all the time?_

Yuugi frowned. "But, other me, if I played Dark Magician, his face-down card might have been something to increase Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack and we would have lost too."

"You would have lost, aibou. Not me."  
_  
How does it feel now you can't control me?_

"Other me, we are one, remember? I'm your partner, and you're the other me. If I had lost, you would have lost –"Yuugi was desperate. Atemu had never seemed like that before, he was happy if Yuugi won a match.

"No, only you took part in this duel." This was spoken in a dead and firm tone, filled with bitterness.  
_  
Don't try to tell me what's right or wrong_

"Do you know the other reason I didn't play down Dark Magician?" Yuugi questioned finally, after a long moment of silence.  
_  
You don't know everything_

Atemu's eyebrow quirked up and Yuugi saw the crimson eyes observe him with curiosity. Nodding, he signaled for Yuugi to go on.

A quick memory was shared between them, the scene where Kaiba moved backwards, on the edge of the tower... Atemu furious, in the end choosing what he dreaded. Celtic Guardian running, his sword raised – suddenly falling, as Yuugi, too fell, snatching back control of his body and crying, while the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon opened its mouth, about to let off its attack – Kaiba laughing, Yuugi crying and Atemu... was just being ignorant.  
_  
It's just familiar_

"Yuugi?"  
_  
"No one likes a control freak because they always think they have all of the answers."_

Yuugi spoke his words, and he waited for Atemu's reaction, dreading what his other self would do. In the darkest night, light always comes.

And with it, came Atemu's smile and nod**.**

--Owari--  



End file.
